ICastle of glass: The Little Things Give You Away
by Aticia
Summary: These wounds, they will not heal.. - Te rany, one się nigdy nie zagoją...


Skrzypienie fotela lekko drażniło moje uszy, choć było to nieprzyjemne i tak korzyść płynąca z kołysania się w przód i tył była dużo większa. Myślami błądziłam w daleką przeszłość. Myślałam o Stefanie...o moim kochanym Stefanie, słodkim i delikatnym, opiekuńczym, szczerym... Ohh, jak bardzo mi brakowało tych jego silnych ramion wokół mnie. Była bym wstanie zaakceptować go jak nieokiełznanego morderce którym ON go uczynił... Cóż, to już 53 lata odkąd zginą razem z Damon.. Tamtej nocy ON odebrał mi wszystkich... Braci, Bonnie Rica, Tylera, Jeremiego a nawet Caroline. Choć wiem ze to go bolało i czuł to do tej pory, był to ból nie współmierny do tego który ja czułam.. Zwłaszcza po tym jak odebrał mi ją.. Moje słoneczko, mój największy skarb...

- Mamo.. Chłopaki przyjechali może pójdziemy już do salonu?

Westchnęłam.

- A twoja siostra?

Pokręcił głową. Uśmiechnęłam się do mojego najmłodszego syna Damiena Stefana Gilberta. Wysokiego, rudowłosego chłopca o twarzy pełnej piegów i szarych oczach. Wstałam idąc z nim pod rękę udałam się do salonu gdzie czekali na mnie moi synowie.

Gdy tylko znalazłam się na miejscu po kolei mnie sobie przekazywali by uściskać i złożyć życzenia po czym usadowili mnie w fotelu. Byłam szczęśliwa, widząc mich wszystkich siedmiu przystojnych chłopców wokół mnie. Przypomniało mi się czasy kiedy byli mali, biegając w ogrodzie i robiąc bałagan, hałasując. Klaus chciał żebym miała dużo dzieci. Zawsze wybierał bardzo przystojnych mężczyzn, pamiętałam ich pobieżnie usuwał mi o nich prawie wszystkie wspomnienia.. Za co z czasem byłam mu naprawdę wdzięczna. I tylko jeden raz, wybrał mężczyznę uderzająco podobnego do siebie... Za pierwszym razem...

Wszyscy byli już żonaci mieli dzieci.. miałam dziesięcioro cudownych wnucząt i nawet dwie prawnuczki. Byłam szczęśliwa kiedy mnie odwiedzali, naprawdę czułam się samotna w wielkim domu który 'Podarował" mi Klaus. Cóż wszyscy byli bardzo zapracowani i nie mieli już czasu dla starej matki.. Tylko w moje urodziny pojawiali się wszyscy bez żon i dzieci by spędzić czas tylko ze mną.

- Mamo Klaus przybył..

Westchnęłam, kiwając głową w stronę Graysona zapatrzonego w okno. Żaden z nich nigdy nie nazwał Klausa ojcem, chociaż teoretycznie był jedynym jakiego mieli. Łożył na nich, pilnował by otrzymali dobre wykształcenie i założyli rodziny, nigdy nie traktował ich jak ojciec, tylko raczej opiekun.. zresztą chłopcy odpłacali mu szacunkiem i posłuszeństwem.. Klaus mówił, oni robili bez cienia skargi czy sprzeciwu. I tylko z nią było inaczej... Dla niej nie było Klausa, dla niej był tatusiem z którym mogła zrobić wszystko. Nigdy nie za pomne jego uśmiechu kiedy w szpitalu pierwszy raz wziął ją na ręce, bulgotała do niego z uśmiechem a on właściwie oszalał na jej punkcie.

Usłyszałam skrzypnięcie drzwi od salonu. John, Steven i Zachem stanęli z przodu prostując się dumnie za to Rici i Tom szybko przemieścili się w tył do swoich młodszych braci. Uśmiechnęłam się widząc ją. Na przodzie stała smukła dziewczyna o oliwkowej cerze, pełnych ustach z długimi lekko falowanymi brązowymi włosami i ciemno niebieskim oczami identycznymi jak u Klausa, którego ręka spoczywała na jej ramieniu. Z tyłu stali Elijah, Kol i Rebekah. Moja najstarsza i jedyna córka ruszyła w moją stronę z uśmiechem. Cmoknęła mnie w policzek i jak by na powrót miała pięć lat usiadła mi na kolanach wtulając twarz we włosy.

Amelia Miranda Katherine Mikaelson.. Zamknięta w ciele osiemnastolatki na wieki.

Nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Ludzie mówią ze wszystkie dzieci kocha się tak samo, a po prostu o niektóre martwimy się bardziej bo są mniej zaradne. Pewnie gdyby mnie ktoś o to zapytał to odpowiedziała bym w ten sam sposób... Ale prawda była tak że ja naprawdę kochałam ją ze wszystkich moich dzieci najbardziej, tak samo mocno kochał ją zresztą Klaus.. Ona była jedyną prawdziwą słabością na jaka oboje sobie pozwalaliśmy.. Nasza córeczka. Dlatego ze wszystkich krzywd jakie mi wyrządził ta jedna była jak cierń wbijający się w moje serce do tej pory. Nawet po tych 33 latach... To że zrobił z niej martwego potwora.. Zabił ją. Jego egoizm zawsze był ogromny ale to już przeszło moje najśmielsze przypuszczenia.

Zapięła mi na nadgarstku złotą bransoletkę a jej oczy zaświecił milinami iskierek.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego mamusiu..

- Dziękuję kochanie.

Pogłaskałam ją po jej puszystych włoskach. Zerknęłam w około. Klaus stał obok nas przyglądając mi się uważnie a chłopcy byli zajęci rozmowa z jego rodzeństwem.

- Wiesz tatuś był dla mnie niedobry!

Zachichotał a ona się naburmuszyła. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Jakoś nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić..

- Och daj spokój kochanie... Twoja mama ma zbyt chore serce na pływanie w klatce z rekinami.

Przełknęłam ślinę. Zachichotali. U joł moją dłoń i wsuną mi na palec pierścionek z wielkim brylantem, po czym złożył na mojej dłoni delikatny pocałunek spoglądając mi głęboko w oczy.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego Eleno...

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i kiwnęłam głową w podzięce. Z czasem wypracowaliśmy dozę gestów które pozwalały nam się komunikować w miarę normalnie. Amelia zaczęła mi w skrócie opowiadać o podróżach jakie odbyła ze swoim ojcem przez ostatni rok. Słuchanie jej opowieści zawsze sprawiało mi radość, miała talent do koloryzowania więc w niektórych momentach Klaus w delikatny sposób naprowadzał ją na pierwotny tor.

Jego spojrzenie było takie delikatne i przepełniane czystą miłością kiedy na nią patrzył jak na ironie pięć minut później potrafił z sadystycznym uśmieszkiem rozerwać kogoś na strzępy.

Późnym wieczorem moi synowie rozeszli się do swoich dawnych pokoi a ja z okna mojej sypialni patrzyłam jak moją córeczka wsiada do samochodu. Klaus spojrzał na mnie po czym szepną jej coś na ucho więc odwróciła się machając do mnie uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. Bez względu na wszystko była zawsze tak radosna i dziecina. Miała w sobie ogromną ilość uroku. I nawet będąc wampirem była wciąż czuła, delikatna i ludzka. Taka krucha. Odmachałam jej starając się wyglądać na jak najbardziej szczęśliwa. Wsiadła i odjechali w mrok lasu. Poczułam jak po policzkach spływają mi łzy, przykryłam dłonią usta żeby uciszyć mój szloch. Miałam wrażenie ze to ostatni raz kiedy ją widzę. Mimo wszystko on zawsze to robił, odkąd pojawił się w moim życiu, odbierał mi bezpowrotnie to co kochałam najbardziej...


End file.
